1. Field
An electroluminescent device and a display device comprising the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quantum dots are a nanocrystal semiconductor material having a diameter of less than or equal to around 10 nanometers (nm), which show, e.g., exhibit, quantum confinement effects. Quantum dots generate stronger light in a narrow wavelength region than the commonly used phosphor. Quantum dots emit light when the excited electrons are transitioned from a conduction band to a valance band and emitted wavelengths are changed depending upon a particle size, e.g., the wavelength of light emitted by quantum dots varies with particle size of the quantum dots, even in the same material. As quantum dots with a relatively smaller particle size emit light of a relatively shorter wavelength, light in a desirable wavelength may be obtained by adjusting sizes of the quantum dots.
In other words, production costs of electronic devices including an emission layer including quantum dots may be decreased, compared to an organic light emitting diode including an emission layer including phosphorescent and/or phosphor material, and desirable color may be emitted by changing sizes of quantum dots, without the need to include other organic materials in the emission layer for emitting light of other colors.